The Lich King's Harem
by Lord22
Summary: The war against the Lich King is well and truly hopeless. The Alliance and Horde are tearing each other apart while the scourge advances on their position. Given that he has already won, Arthas Menethil decides to take his time to capture some souvenirs. The beautiful women of Azeroth will soon all belong to him. And it starts in the Halls of Reflection... ArthasXHarem. Lemon.
1. The Taming of Sylvanas

**Chapter One: The Taming of Sylvanas**

Jaina Proudmoore and the heroes of Azeroth crept through the halls of Icecrown. They had faced many horrors on their way through here. And they would face more before the end. The whispers of the damned filled their ears. Statues of monstrous creatures were on either side of the freezing, dark halls.

And then they came to a place, unlike the others. It was a huge round room with a high domed ceiling. The walls here were like icy and showed the reflection of Jaina as she looked at them. She saw herself, tall, with long golden hair. She was curvaceous and clad in a metal breastplate that bared her enormous breasts. She wore a violet and white skirt that clung to her wide hips, and her lips were painted red.

Then Jaina saw a pedestal. And at the center of that pedestal was floating a huge sword. It was cold and pale and had an unworldly light coming from its jagged blade. The skull at the center of the hilt looked to be devouring everything.

Jaina halted by it. "Frostmourne, the sword that destroyed our Kingdom. I must try to commune with the souls within."

So she began to channel her power. But within the sword, she found nothing. No souls, no spirits. Only a cold emptiness. Had her Prince released them? Surely this meant that he was still fighting from within.

Then she glanced back and saw another group of heroes enter. These were orcs and undead and trolls. They were of the Horde. And at their head was Sylvanas Windrunner. The undead Banshee Queen went clad in a two-piece leather outfit. One that bared her long shapely legs, and showed off her huge breasts. Her bow was in her hand, and her red eyes gleamed at Jaina in recognition as she drew near.

"Sylvanas Windrunner," said Jaina. "What are you doing here?"

Sylvanas scoffed. "What do you think, Proudmoore? I have come to seek vengeance upon that bastard Arthas. If you stand in my way, it will be worse for you."

Jaina shifted. The heroes looked at each other with hostility on both sides. Wrathgate was not forgotten, and because of Varian, the Horde and Alliance were at war. It was why the offensive had stalled. "We should cooperate to defeat him, for now."

"I suppose that makes a certain sense," said Sylvanas. "Come, heroes. The time has come for vengeance."

Jaina knew well that Sylvanas would never accept Arthas being redeemed. Neither would many of the heroes. Perhaps there was some way she could isolate her from him? The truth was that killing Arthas was hopeless. The offensive against the Scourge had stalemated. The Alliance and Horde were only growing weaker by the moment.

Defeating the scourge was impossible. But if Arthas could be redeemed…

Then the doors opened.

Jaina looked up and saw Arthas striding into the hall. He wore a helmet, and as he entered, he raised a hand. Frostmourne spun from the pedestal to land in his hand. "Lady Sylvanas, Jaina, two old friends within my halls. To what do I owe this pleasure."

Sylvanas drew an arrow and set it to her bow. "Arthas, you'll pay for what you did."

"Arthas, I need to talk with you," said Jaina. "This… this isn't you."

Arthas smiled in amusement. "…Which agenda is it then? To kill me, or to redeem me."

"The former," said Sylvanas.

She loosed the arrow, but Arthas raised his sword and split the arrow in half. As he did, undead poured in through the gates. The heroes rushed to meet them as Arthas turned away. "Falric, Marwynn," said Arthas, "keep our guests entertained. I will entertain Sylvanas first."

"Face me, Arthas!" cried Sylvanas, rushing after him.

Jaina raised her hand to cast a spell, even as Sylvanas slipped through the doors after him. The doors shut tight.

* * *

Sylvanas was in a rage. She had not fought her way free of Lich King to have her vengeance stolen like this. All the years since the destruction of Silvermoon had led to this single moment. Her minions meant nothing to her. Let them die to defeat his forces; she would kill him with her own hands.

Arthas turned to face her as she drew her knives. "Today you will answer for your atrocities."

"Yes, how dare I spread plague and kill thousands of innocent people," said Arthas. "While your hands are clean in all things."

"I don't care about those!" snarled Sylvanas. "You'll pay for what you did to me!"

She ran forward.

"No," said Arthas.

Suddenly Sylvanas froze in place. She could not put one foot in front of the other. She put all her strength against it, beat against the spell. But she was frozen in place, unable to move. "What is…." gasped Sylvanas.

"Quiet," said Arthas.

Sylvanas' mouth shut. Arthas smiled and sheathed Frostmourne. "Stand where you are. Now stand on one leg." Sylvanas obeyed despite her spirits objections. "Drop your blades." Her swords clattered to the ground. "Raise your hands above your head and stick out your chest."

Sylvanas obeyed and had she been able she would have blushed as she flipped her hair and took a seductive pose. What cursed magic was this?

"Very nice," said Arthas, pacing around her. "May I be honest, Sylvanas. You breaking free of the Frozen Throne was entirely temporary. I could have resumed control at any time after I defeated Illidan. I only waited as long as I did because you serve as a means to divide the Alliance and Horde. And you've done a perfect job of that.

"Even as we speak, they kill each other, and I have nothing to fear from them. If you hadn't joined the Horde, Varian never would have been able to wedge a gap between them."

Absurd! She was in control of her own destiny! Putting her full power, she spoke. "Quiet! I will never serve you again!" Arthas smiled. "Every you are defiant. I'm glad. It adds to your appeal." He raised a hand and put it to Sylvanas' chin, pushing it up. "Now, obey!"

Sylvanas felt his will entering her own. It no longer merely forced her to act as he will. It desired more than her body; it desired her. It was like her spirit was being seized and bound up in chains. Then those chains merged into her spirit. Sylvanas found a smile coming to her face as she gave Arthas a come hither look. As if inviting him to have his way with her. And she was enjoying it. Wanted him to take the invitation she did not mean to give.

She could speak, but only because he willed it. "What… what is this…"

"A spell, long in making." said Arthas. "I have poured a portion of my power into you, and now your body is like a puppet, controlled by the strings of my will. Now, bow before me."

Sylvanas would not do this. She would never do this, even if she wanted to. No, she didn't want to. Her will was her own! But her knees were not, and she found herself prostrating herself before him. "Damn… you…"

"Who is your master?" asked Arthas.

Fight it. Fight it. She couldn't admit defeat like this. "The… Lich… King…"

"Good," said Arthas. "Now, my minions are dealing with Jaina. In the meantime, why don't we give you the details of your new role? Stand up."

Sylvanas obeyed, unable to speak.

"Undress," said Arthas.

"Yes… master…" gasped Sylvanas. Why was she saying this? He hadn't ordered her to speak.

Neither had he ordered her to begin drawing off her bra, doing it slowly so he could appreciate every moment. She deliberately kept him in suspense, pulling it off one shoulder, then the other. When her ample breasts were bared, she began to sensually pull off her boots. As she did, she licked her lips in anticipation. But why was she anticipating this? It was Arthas who was feeling the anticipation as she pulled off her thong, twirling it around on one leg.

This wasn't her will! It wasn't!

Arthas had she his own clothes and sat down in a throne. Sylvanas found her eyes drawn to his huge girth. It had been so long since he'd railed her, she'd missed it. No, it she hadn't. It had been a violation! She didn't want this.

But she gripped it without orders, massaging it, so it went erect before her. This was an opportunity. She could rip it off. Or bite it off.

"Arthas I will… I will tear you apart," said Sylvanas as she took it in her mouth. "Mmph!"

Far from biting, she found herself sucking with enthusiasm. It tasted cold and salty, and she worked at it with an enthusiasm she had not felt for anything in years. She took the entire, massive length in her mouth until she was deepthroating it. She felt more of his energy pouring into her, making her his. And she was enjoying it. How could this be?

"You don't understand it, Sylvanas," said Arthas. "Your every movement is now but an extension of my will. Your very spirit is infected with mine. You will do whatever it is I want you to do.

"I must admit, though, you are skilled. And you are taking to your new duties with enthusiasm. You channel your hate into excellent service."

Sylvanas found herself standing and sitting on top of him. She felt his girth drive itself into her body and moaned as she pressed her breasts into his face. She felt him take hold of one of her nipples with his mouth and suck.

It felt so good. So good to be impaled on his massive rod. So good to have her nipple sucked. So good to have her breasts bouncing up and down. Her white hair flowing around her. It was addicting, and she hated it.

"Master… Master, I hate you!" screamed Sylvanas.

He was not her master. She was his slave.

"I know," said Arthas. "It makes this all the more enjoyable. With each passing moment, you become even more of a slave than before."

Then Sylvanas felt his hands on her, and it was an incomprehensible pleasure. He bucked her up and down again and again. His hands felt her breasts up, breasts which had been designed especially for him. Then he moved on to her sexy rear. Why was she thinking of herself like this? This was how he thought of her.

Because he had been made for her. She was an extension of his will now. The sheer magnitude of his power coursing through her. It was transforming her into his… no… slave was too high a title for this unworthy one. No, she was rebelling against him, she would…

"Who do you serve, Banshee?" asked Arthas.

The answer was there. But she wanted to deny it. "I… I serve…"

"Speak!" cried Arthas.

She wouldn't say it. She had to find a loophole. "I serve the Lich King!" "And who is that?!" cried Arthas, bucking her all the faster.

It was too much. Sylvanas screamed the truth. "I serve you, Arthas! My whole purpose is to do what you will! I am your loyal sex slave, and I hate you! I hate you so much I want to go on fucking you for all eternity!"

"And so you shall!" cried Arthas.

With a final surge of energy, Sylvanas came and came hard. Her eyes flashed with unholy energy as the last remnants of her will were beaten down. Her breasts exploded outward to a far larger size, more than thrice what they had been before. Her hips widened, and her rear expanded to become far meatier. Her lips grew bigger and poutier. Then, the changes, finished, she collapsed onto him, resting on his still erect rod.

He shoved her off, and she landed. As she did, Sylvanas changed her pose to something more seductive. She let her breasts bounce appealingly. It didn't matter what she wanted. She served the one true king.

Arthas, however, didn't spare her another glance. He looked at the door.

Disappointment filled Sylvanas. Her entire role was to please him, whatever she felt. She didn't want to be regarded as a failure. She rose up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Master, tell me to do anything? I am yours."

Inwardly she was screaming in rage. But her inner self was suppressed. Right now there were two Sylvanas', both joined by obsession. One desired defiance, the other desired him. The one who desired him reminded the defiant side of the benefits of servitude. If Arthas regarded them as a favored consort, she could betray him more easily.

Arthas looked up. "I may just have a task for you. Jaina will be coming to meet us soon. When she does, I won't be able to use the same method on her. I suppose I could kill her and bring her back as an undead, but that wouldn't suit my purposes.

"Can I count on you to give up everything you are for me?"

Sylvanas couldn't have said no if she wanted to as she looked at him with murderous adoration. "Yes, master."

Sylvanas looked forward to breaking that naive little idiot. She wanted to redeem Arthas. But Sylvanas was going to help prove how truly hopeless her goals were. And she would enjoy every moment of turning her.

Ice began to scale up her feet…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to a fic I've meant to write since a little after I started work on False Jaina's Crusade. I believe the title says everything we need to know about the fics concept. If you have any suggestions for additions to the harem and creative things that can be done with them, feel free to chime in.


	2. The Turning of Jaina

**Chapter Two: The Turning of Jaina**

Jaina Proudmoore rushed through the doors, the undead hot on her heels. The heroes of Azeroth were dead, overwhelmed by a neverending tide of undead. Even now they were being brought back as undead.

Now it was clear what their last hope.

She had to convince Arthas to give up and try to redeem himself. If she did not, the world was doomed.

Beyond the doors, she found a statue of ice. It was the perfect image of Sylvanas Windrunner, and she was standing with one leg raised into the air. Her hands were raised above her head, and her bust was sticking out. But the bust was far larger than even Sylvanas' the hips were wider, and her rear was huge.

Why create such a thing?

Then Jaina saw him lounging in his throne. In one hand was Frostmourne, but there was no sign of Sylvanas. So she had been claimed, had she?

"Hello, Jaina," said Arthas.

"Arthas," said Jaina. What could she say? "I've come to take you back."

"How considerate of you, Jaina," said Arthas. "What makes you think I want to go back?"

Jaina shifted. "This isn't you. You, you would never have done any of these things. The Lich King took you and twisted you into something you aren't. You have to fight it-"

Arthas sighed. "Much as I appreciate the second chance, Jaina, it's years too late. I didn't allow you in hear to listen to your pleas."

Then he snapped his fingers.

Instantly ice began to grow up Jaina's legs. She cast a spell to try and break it, but his power was too great. As the ice grew up to her thighs, it tore apart her clothes, so that soon she was standing in place, with ice up to her eyes.

Then the ice shattered except for a thin layer. Jaina was like a statue of ice now. The ice caused her legs to shift so that they were splayed out. At the same time, Jaina leaned forward, sticking out her enormous chest. Then the ice began to shift below her feet, sliding her around and toward the throne where Arthas sat waiting. The ice forced its way into her through, forcing her to open wide and lean down.

His enormous dick was in front of her. Jaina remembered how they used to make love in Dalaran, and the memory was tempered. This was wrong. She couldn't let this happen.

But it was happening.

Her open mouth closed down around his dick, deep throating it. The huge rod was so large it nearly made her gag. Jaina desperately tried to pull back, and for a moment she thought she was, but then she was down again. Her tongue was rubbing up against his rod. Her eyes glanced up to Arthas, who looked vaguely disappointed.

"Well, you don't seem very enthusiastic about this," said Arthas.

"Mmph," said Jaina.

"Well, there are other pleasures I can take from you, which don't need your tongue," said Arthas.

Abruptly, Jaina pulled back, and as she did, the ice around her breasts clung tighter to her. Soon it was bouncing as though it were unclad, and Jaina found herself falling to her knees. Before she knew what was happening, the ice was forcing her to wrap her gigantic tits around Arthas' dick.

Her hands began to tease his balls as her breasts went up and down of their own accord. Jaina tried to pull back. But nothing she did could weaken the spell, and soon Arthas' dick began to pulse. Jaina knew what was coming and tried to close her eyes.

Then he came.

The sperm shot out in great spurts and covered her entire face. As it did, it froze solid and began to shift into a thin layer of ice. Before long it had completely covered the rest of Jaina's face. She was now seeing through a filter of white ice.

This humiliation…

Why did she enjoy it?

Jaina stood, now encased in a skintight suit of ice. Turning around, she sat down on Arthas' lap. As she did so, his huge dick was driven into her ass. The feeling of him inside her was better than anything she remembered, as her ice yielded to her.

He began to rut her up and down. Her ice-clad tits began to bounce as she moaned silently within her skintight prison. As she did, he grabbed ahold of her hair and pulled her back so that his lips were near her ears. "You are enjoying this, whatever you pretend," he said. "It's what you've wanted for all these years. And really, what are you going to back to? To pleading for lesser men to not fight among each other?

"No.

"You came here because none can match me."

Then she felt darkness coursing through her. Her entire body began to course with the energy, and her entire skin began to tingle. Suddenly her hips widened, even as her breasts ballooned outwards to three times their original size and growing. She felt her lips become thicker and poutier.

"MMMPH!" screamed Jaina within the ice.

"Now that is an improvement I think," said Arthas. "I'm going to give you a chance, Jaina. A chance to join me. Do so, become my Queen, and I will give you everything you desire.

Fail to do so, and I will find another. Answer now."

Jaina struggled as she felt the ice retreat from her lips. She realized she had a choice. She could submit to him now, completely, and gain everything she wanted. Or she could be forced to submit and not gain it. She wanted to submit, to be his but…

"Arthas, I… I can't be that for you." she gasped. "Not like this…"

She felt anger. A silent fury surged through her, and she suddenly felt as if she had made a very bad decision. The ice around her tightened and covered her mouth again. "Very well. I will respect your decision. You will not be my Queen.

"You will be my slave."

He drew out of her, and Jaina found herself walking toward the Sylvanas ice statue. Soon she halted before it and took a pose that was a complete mirror to it. She looked into it, and then she saw that within the statue was the body of Sylvanas.

The eyes were still bright.

"Now, Sylvanas," said Arthas.

Sylvanas' eyes flashed. Then her spirit burst out of her body, out of the ice and surged forward in Banshee form. It surged into Jaina, and she felt Sylvanas withing her. She felt Sylvanas' hatred for Arthas, her vicious obsession, and desire to hurt him. It clashed with Jaina's love for him, her willingness to move on from him. The two aspects of both their minds became tangled.

"What is… I feel…" Jaina thought.

She hated Arthas more than life itself! She would never move on from that hatred! She loved Arthas more than life itself! But she would deny herself if he would not come back to the light! The two thoughts began to merge.

"You must be wondering what is happening," said Arthas. "Sylvanas is an immensely powerful banshee. So powerful that she can subvert the wills of others without possessing them.

"With all that power, it's interesting to wonder what she could do with an ordinary possession.

Would you like to know how a banshees possession works Jaina? They spend a large portion of their being to enter the mind of a mortal, and enter the far corners. Their spirit becomes intertwined with the mortal and wrapped up so closely that the two will hardly be able to distinguish between each other.

Their minds effectively become one."

Jaina Proudmoore existed to serve the people of Azeroth. Sylvanas existed to seek revenge on Arthas. Jaina cared about everyone and wanted peace. Sylvanas hated Arthas and wanted dominion.

"And I choose which aspects of each mind will come to the forefront. So, Sylvanas' single-minded obsession will trump your willingness to move on. Her hatred of what she is, of me, will be subsumed by your love for me. I will custom tailor both of you so that you take on characteristics to become my perfect slave."

It was as he said.

Jaina and Sylvanas' thoughts were merging. A new identity was arising within their minds, devised from both of them. They loved Arthas more than life itself. They would never move on from it; they existed to serve him. They cared only for him and desired to spread his dominion across the world.

It was all so clear now.

The ice around them shattered. Both of them stood there, their chests bouncing for a moment before falling still. Sylvanas' spirit returned to her body, but their forms moved in unison. They were separate, but they were the same. Their minds had changed each other for the better, turned them into what he wanted them to be.

Sylvanas and Jaina smiled.

"So, Jaina, how do you feel?" asked Arthas.

Jaina turned to him and prostrated herself on the floor before him. She enjoyed the sensation of her breasts hit the floor. Sylvanas mirrored the movement perfectly. "Master Arthas, please forgive me my defiance. My sole desire henceforth is to serve you in every possible way."

They spoke in unison.

Sylvanas had already pledged herself, but they were one.

"Good," said Arthas. "What if you, Sylvanas?"

"Arthas I… I love you." proclaimed Sylvanas, moaning as she did so. "I love you more than life itself. How is this…"

"Quiet, Sylvanas. Arthas has purposes for us," said Jaina. "We'll be his loyal slaves as he gains dominion over this entire world."

"Yes, Jaina. You're right," said Arthas. "You are now both the first of my harem. In time, you will both help me to find a Queen and serve as her handmaidens. For now, however, you need a new outfit."

* * *

Hours later, at the peak of Icecrown Glacier, Arthas watched as Jaina and Sylvanas danced. Both of them had been clad in harem outfits. Jaina wore one of blue and gold, with the emblem of the Alliance on it. Sylvanas wore one of red and black with the emblem of the Horde. The two of them wore golden collars attached to chains that led to his throne.

Elf and human danced, spinning, shaking their huge asses. Their gigantic breasts bounced as they performed for his pleasure, eyeing him lustfully. As they worked their bodies, they drew nearer and nearer to each other. At last, they were dancing in a circle; their butts pressed together. Arthas sent forth his will with a compulsion, and they received it with a smile. Turning around, Jaina and Sylvanas shed their outfits. Then they pressed their swollen lips together, wrapped their arms around each other.

The two beautiful faction leaders made out with each other, their tongues dueling. Their intimate connection of mind led to perfect coordination between the two. Each one set a knee into the other's groin. Sylvanas took hold of Jaina's breasts and began to grope them, as Jaina pulled Sylvanas into her bosom. Further and further into the heights of pleasure they rose. And Arthas conjured their lust into an ever higher flame.

Then, just as they reached the edge and cried out in pleasure, there was a flash as ice rose up around them. It covered them head to toe in an instant, trapping Jaina and Sylvanas in the midsts of their ecstasy. Jaina's face was turned skyward, in the middle of a moan. Her hands were around Sylvanas head as the elf kissed Jaina's breasts. Sylvanas' own hands were wrapped around Jaina's rump.

It was more than physical restraint. The two women had been frozen both in body and mind and trapped in perpetual orgasm and devotion to him until he chose to release them. Rising from his throne, he made his way behind Jaina. Shedding his clothes and drive his dick through the ice and into Jaina's ass. He thrust into her again and again, groping her gigantic breasts with his hands. Little by little, he worked her body and spirit until he came. Drawing out, he was unsatisfied. He motioned, and the statues separated. Sylvanas fell to a kneel, grabbing Jaina by the legs and hoisting her up.

Now lifted to waist height, Jaina's icy legs spread wide. A statue of Sylvanas lifting Jaina, ready for his pleasure, as Jaina turned around and sat down on her back, spreading her legs. Arthas before forward and drove into Jaina, fucking her relentlessly within the ice. As he did, he clenched her sexy rump between his fingers. He came again.

Finally, he drew out and motioned a third time.

Silvans lowered Jaina to the ground, and the two crawled over to him. Kneeling before his rod, they pressed his dick on either side with their breasts. As they double titfucked him, Jaina's mouth was lowered to close over it.

Arthas relaxed his control a bit, allowing them the option to cooperate. And they did. They moved to service him in her own way. Some part of Sylvanas' mind deluded herself that she was still plotting to rebel against him. But her fantasies of revenge now all featured sex instead of death, with him as the dominant partner. Some part of Jaina desired him to come back, but all her visions were of him dominating her. Both of them were experiencing the same feelings. Neither was sure where Jaina began, and Sylvanas ended.

Eventually, Arthas came within Jaina's mouth, and Sylvanas took her turn. When that was over, Jaina picked up Sylvanas and raised her as she had been raised. History repeated itself as Arthas fucked Sylvanas relentlessly. Finally, he drew out and bade them to resume their previous pose, except in reverse. Jaina pressed herself against Sylvanas' tits. And Arthas drove himself into the Banshee Queen's rear.

Finally, with one final release, he was satisfied and left them standing where they were. He paused only to change their pose, so they were kissing.

Jaina and Sylvanas' minds were stuck in perpetual orgasm, unable to move beyond the moment. But they could still have sensations added to that moment. When Arthas had fucked them, the sensation was added to the experience. He could feel them silently screaming in pleasured bondage and silent horror.

He loved the sound as he reclothed himself. Arthas took a moment to admire his an as he had them resume their previous pose. When should he release them?

Sylvanas was a rebel and had betrayed him. She was paying for her crimes as was just. But Jaina had been dear to him. He'd offered her a chance to become his Queen, and she'd refused it. Well, they could both be punished for it.

If she would not be his Queen, she would be his slave, existing only to be made use of by him.

He could make use of them both as ice statues to his heart's content. And if he tired of their poses, he could change them. And they made an excellent decoration, a sign of his dominance. And a warning to future consorts.

That settled it. Arthas would leave the two of them like this until he felt merciful enough to release them. And that could be a very long time. Weeks, months, years, perhaps even centuries. And they would love him for it.

"It's good to be King," said Arthas.

Now he just needed to find a Queen worthy of replacing Jaina. But who should it be?


	3. The Binding of Alexstrasza

**Chapter Three: The Binding of Alexstrasza**

The war against the Lich King was going badly.

The Alliance and Horde tore each other apart. With the disappearance of Jaina Proudmoore, all hope for a compromise had failed. Even now the scourge was mustering to attack the Argent Crusade. Yet Varian would not even consider a truce.

Queen Alexstrasza observed this and mourned for the loss of her children. And as she mourned, she feared for the future of the rest. She was now in the form of a tall, ravishingly beautiful red-haired elf woman, with huge breasts and long red hair. She had two horns, adorned with golden ornaments. Her curvaceous body was packed into a two-piece, red bikini-like outfit.

"This cannot be," said Alexstrasza as she felt the bloodlust. And with it, the growing shadow. "The Lich King is growing ever more powerful while we bicker amongst each other. Something must be done here."

"I know, my Queen," said Krasus. "However, we have little influence on Northrend. I will appeal to the Kirin Tor to mediate."

"Perhaps," said Alexstrasza sadly. "But I fear it will be of no use."

Hope was failing. But it had failed before, and Alexstrasza would not give up yet.

"Sylvanas and Jaina Proudmoore may yet succeed," said Krasus. "They may well still live. And failing that, we still have the Argent Dawn."

"Yes, you are right, Krasus," said Alexstrasza. "Life will find a way to triumph, no matter how dark the world becomes."

"Touching." said a dark voice.

Alexstrasza whirled around and saw Arthas Menethil entering her throne room. How had he gotten past the wards without being seen? In his hand was Frostmourne, that gleamed mercilessly.

"The Lich King!" cried Krasus.

Summoning his power, Krasus moved to cast a spell. But Arthas moved faster, and with a single stroke, he cut the head from the elven wizard. Alexstrasza watched it in horror, seeing one she loved more than any other die.

"Korialstrasz!" she cried, summoning her power. "You will pay for-"

But the Lich King raised his sword. There was a flare of power, and Alexstrasza was pinned against the wall. She could hardly speak, as Arthas approached her. "I'm afraid I'm not here to fight, Queen Alexstrasza. Quite the opposite."

Her limbs went limp, and she fell forward to be caught by Arthas bridal style. Struggling to speak, she opened her mouth. "Let go of me. Unhand me; I will not-"

At that moment, Arthas leaned in and kissed her. His passion and power filled her, as Alexstrasza found her will straining. She could do nothing as his tongue explored her mouth. It was all she could do not to kiss back as her heart fluttered.

He broke the kiss.

"-you dare." gasped Alexstrasza, a blush on her features. He had killed Korialstrasz! Why did she feel this way?

"Of course. The Red Dragon Flight is a mere shadow of what it once was," said Arthas, raising her up and carrying her away. "Hardly worth my effort. But you, Alexstrasza. Well… you're not a threat by any means, but you are a breathtaking prize.

"Now come, let me take you to your new home."

"I'll…" Alexstrasza grasped. She was desperately trying to summon her will as she was carried like a bride toward the portal. "I'll never submit…"

"I know you won't," said Arthas.

Then Alexstrasza was taken beyond help. In more ways than one.

* * *

Within the Lich King's domain, Alexstrasza felt her already low hopes dwindle. She tried to turn her gaze away from Arthas' handsome features. She tried to ignore the strength of his arms; she saw two familiar figures.

Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner were trapped as living statues of ice. Their already ample chests and rear had been expanded to gigantic proportions. And they were holding each other lovingly in an embrace.

"Jaina… Sylvanas…" gasped Alexstrasza.

"They each had a chance to be my Queen," said Arthas. "Now, they are suffering the dire consequences of refusal. I wonder if you will."

His Queen? Did he mean to force her into becoming that? Was he mad? It was true he was immensely powerful, and his features were beyond appealing but-

He had killed Korialstratz. Alexstrasza struggled to regain her composure, to keep his will apart from his. "Do your worst."

"I intend to," said Arthas.

Then he threw Alexstrasza into the air. His energy took hold of here, as tendrils of darkness swirled around her. Jaina and Sylvanas separated from their embrace. They slid across the floor to either side of Alexstrasza. They grabbed hold of each of her arms and wrapped a leg around one of her high heeled boots. This forced her into a spread eagle posting.

Frostmourne flashed.

Instantly Alexstrasza's clothes began to get colder and colder. They froze solid, and she yelped as she felt them chill her. Then Arthas swung his sword.

All of Alexstrasza's clothes shattered. That left her perfect, tan-skinned body on display for him to see. Only her elaborate jewelry remained on her, and a deep blush came to her features. Arthas then began to cast another spell. Jaina and Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed her on each cheek.

Alexstrasza felt her inner lifeforce being drawn up. It was greater lifeforce than any other being on the planet, for she was the life binder, guardians of life itself. It poured through her body, and she moaned as pleasure surged through her. Little by little, her huge bosom began to grow before her eyes, larger and larger by the moment. Soon her tits had doubled in size, then tripled and still, they didn't slow down.

"Ugh… this sensation…" moaned Alexstrasza as Sylvanas and Jaina ran their icy hands over her.

"It's time I gave you an appearance suiting your new role," said Arthas.

Her breasts were now four times their original size, and still, they grew. Finally, they halted at five times what they once were. The weight of them was like iron. And the sensation of the statues groping her was beyond words.

She could only dream of what Arthas would do to her.

No, not dream. Dread!

Then Jaina and Sylvanas reached down and began to fondle her rump. That too began to fatten up, as her huge, childrearing hips began to grow wider still. She was being transformed into an exaggerated figure, designed only for pleasure.

And she loved it. Like she loved Arthas and all things.

"What are you doing…?" gasped Alexstrasza, knowing he wanted her to ask.

"Infusing my magic with you to inspire growth in all the right places," said Arthas. "From the looks of things you're finding it very enjoyable."

Jaina and Sylvanas increased they're groping. They toyed with Alexstrasza, dealing cold kisses, and freezing feels to her. And they were skilled. Further and further into pleasure, Alexstrasza was driven. Never before had she felt such degradation, and loved it so much.

"You presume much if you think that… I… ugh… this… sensation…" gasped Alexstrasza, being pushed to the edge. "I'm going to go MAD!" She let out a final moan as she came and came hard. Sylvanas and Jaina let go of her and let her fall to the ground at Arthas' feet.

Her bosom was so huge that her face could not even reach the ground. Looking up, she gazed at Arthas. She turned herself around onto her back. Soon she found her hips made lying down without arching her back impossible. She gazed up at him in love and lust.

But she loved all creatures. Even the worst among them. This was nothing special.

"Now that is a good look for you. Neither Jaina or Sylvanas had a reaction that strong," said Arthas. "You may well be worthy after all."

"Worthy of you… you are unworthy to even-" began Alexstrasza. And then Arthas set a boot down on one of her breasts and began to press down. She yowled in pleasure, moaning as he bent low and played with her nether regions.

"For all your words, your actions tell a different story," said Arthas. "Jaina, Sylvanas, prop her up. I think I'll toy with her myself now."

Sylvanas and Jaina surged forward as one. Jaina pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. Then she spun around Alexstrasza and caught the dragon queen in a full nelson. Falling backward, Sylvanas caught Jaina around the waist and lifted her up. Alexstrasza was forced to spread her legs as Arthas shed her clothes.

This was it. He was going to fuck her. She'd been looking forward to this. No, no, she hadn't. This wasn't her. He was misguided. Possessed. "Listen to me, Arthas. What you are… doing… the evil deeds will not avail you. Life will rally to stop you."

Arthas was naked now and approaching her. His girth and length were larger than any Alexstrasza had seen. "They seem far more interested in killing each other than stopping me. All I have to do is wait and take what I want."

"You…" Arthas plunged into her and began to fuck her ruthlessly. "you will… not… oh, Titans. You will not win!" She gasped.

His hands groped her gigantic breasts. It sent her into the mindless throes of pleasure despite her best efforts. "So said Jaina and Sylvanas before you. Right now they are permanently enjoying the proof of their folly."

"What did you do to them?" cried Alexstrasza between moans.

"They are trapped in a moment of eternal orgasm," said Arthas, leaning in so they were face to face. "And every sensation I bestow on them only enhances it. They can't think or move beyond that ecstasy. All they can do is obey." He grabbed ahold of her face and forced her to look at him.

"You monster…" said Alexstrasza, breathless. He was so skilled…

"A monster am I?" he kissed her, and this time Alexstrasza kissed back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as Arthas' hands ran over her bodies. Finally, after more and more thrusting, they came at the same time. Alexstrasza felt his seed enter into her. "Then let me prove my good intentions to you, Alexstrasza. Your war is hopeless, and nothing you do can stop me.

"But so long as you serve me, without attempting to escape, my armies will not eradicate all life. It's a generous offer if I do say so myself. You weren't going to be of much help to me anyway." He drew himself back.

Yes, agree. She would become Arthas' queen, and the world would be safe. Alexstrasza gasped, wanting more than anything to say yes. But she couldn't. "I will never submit to you. The champions of Azeroth will defeat-"

Jaina and Sylvanas shifted so that her mouth was clamped over his dick before she could finish. Instantly Alexstrasza began to suck and lick it, deepthroating it fully with passion. This was delicious, never before had she…

Focus.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Arthas. "But I get the feeling that your stance might change. So, I'll leave the offer open for a time. In the meantime, between having my way with you, I will give you a perfect view of your folly."

He came inside her and Alexstrasza drank down his sperm. It was delicious, so delicious she hardly noticed as Jaina and Sylvanas let her go to step to either side of her. Alexstrasza surged forward and put her gigantic tits around his dick. She began to massage it before her brain caught up with her.

What was she doing?

What was she doing?! He had killed Korialstrasza hours ago, and yet his very presence made her yearn for his touch. She had to stop.

Alexstrasza recoiled as Arthas smiled. Then he motioned, and Jaina and Sylvanas raised their hands, open-palmed. Light emanated from them to hit Alexstrasza. She found her energy draining, even as a sphere of violet ice rose up around her. The ice soon grew in around her, and before Alexstrasza could move, she was trapped, as if tied to a crucifix.

The sphere of crystal began to rise, and Jaina and Sylvanas rose with it. The two ice statues began to swirl around Alexstrasza, slowly going into a fetal position. As they did, they began to glow with energy. Visions assailed her.

"What is…" gasped Alexstrasza.

"A crystal of magic ice," said Arthas. "I'm pouring Jaina and Sylvanas' magical reserves into a very special prison for you, my Queen."

"I… I am not your-" Alexstrasza then saw it. All the battlefields. All the wars. All the armies. There was no hope of the Alliance or Horde even stalemating this army. Not even if all of them put aside their differences and fought as one. The Lich King was already triumphant.

"While you are within this crystal, you will be able to see all of Northrend," said Arthas. "And don't think you'll get out of the crystal. I can use you even there."

Then he surged up behind her in the crystal and impaled her in the rear. She moaned as he thrust again and again into her. As he did, Jaina and Sylvanas spun faster and faster around them. Ice built up around them, seeming to compress them down into ever small form.

Soon Jaina and Sylvanas had been reduced to two huge crystal spheres, one red, one blue. No sign could be seen of the women. And all the while Alexstrasza was fucked ruthlessly.

"Don't worry," said Arthas, "the transformation will last only as long as I will it. I have far too many uses for them to let them know release."

"Arthas, you must… must stop…" gasped Alexstrasza. She felt him working her ever higher into pleasure.

"I must do nothing," he said.

And then he came within her, hard. Then he departed the crystal and looked up at her from below, putting back on his cloths. "You have been an excellent lay, Alexstrasza. Now, enjoy the view of my new conquests."

At once, she knew what he meant by conquests.

He was not interested in nations but other women. The knowledge that she was not the only one was as heartbreaking to her as the futility of resistance.

"NO!" screamed Alexstrasza.

But her voice did not carry beyond the crystal. She was just here for show.

* * *

Arthas admired his new decoration as she screamed and wept. He could always restore Jaina and Sylvanas to their previous forms. But he liked the feeling of reducing them to objects. And it made no difference to them either way. Still, he decided he would eventually release Jaina at some point. If only to yank her chain.

Rubbing his chin, he considered what to do with Alexstrasza if she didn't come around. He expected she would, but then he'd expected Jaina would as well. "Hmm, well, she'll make a glorious decoration if nothing else. But for now, I really should find some other contenders." He gazed far afield. "Let's see so many beautiful women to seek out. Plenty of them will suit my purposes. But which to go after first…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, this is your chance to suggest as to who Arthas should go after. And also who of all the girls will ultimately be his Queen. Keep in mind, neither Sylvanas nor Jaina are necessarily out of the running. They are out of favor but might regain it.


	4. The Taking of Tyrande

**Chapter Four: The Taking of Tyrande**

Alexstrasza had been taken down from her crystal for a time and was being railed by the Lich King. Moaning, she enjoyed the sensation, even as Jaina and Sylvanas groped her.

"Arthas…" moaned Alexstrasza.

"Queen Alexstrasza, you wish to speak with me," said Arthas.

"You… you've frozen Jaina and Sylvanas in perpetual bondage," said Alexstasza.

"I have," said Arthas. "Does that displease you?"

"It… it isn't fair to them." gasped Alexstrasza. "Please, my King, forgive them. Release them from the ice."

Arthas pulled her back and turned her around, so they were face to face. A thumb was set to her huge lips. "Release them?" asked Arthas. "But they make such excellent crystals…"

Jaina and Sylvanas floated behind Alexstrasza. Tendrils of darkness were emanating from the crystalized women. They groped the Dragon Queen's huge breasts. "Still, I will make you a deal. If you agree to serve me without question, to do whatever I ask, I will eventually release one of them. I may even release the other someday. Do you agree?"

Alexstrasza thought about it. There was still good in Arthas. That was why he was keeping them. Perhaps in serving him, she could reach that goodness. "I… I will do whatever you ask."

"Good." He kissed her. "Then I'll give you some instructions."

Alexstrasz listened and loved every moment of it.

* * *

Tyrande Whisperwind looked over the night elven sentinels as they prepared for battle. As she did, she heard the soft footfalls of Malfurion Stormrage behind her. The nubile, violet skinned night elf priestess turned to her lover. The sudden movement sent her ample chest bouncing. "The war goes ill, my love. Our sentinels are hard-pressed to hold back the tide of the scourge."

"I know, said Malfurion. "I feel the land groan beneath their unholy feet. How nature tolerates such monstrosities is beyond me. Still, we must not give up hope. We triumphed over Archimonde and Sageras. We shall triumph over the Lich King."

"Overconfident, aren't we?" asked a voice.

They turned and saw the Lich King approaching them. Instantly Tyrande was filled with a fiery passion as he approached. But Malfurion raised his staff. "Unholy beast! You will not-"

Arthas swung his sword, and the head was cleaved from Malfurion in one blow. "I'm not here to hear you talk."

Tyrande saw her love die and drew her daggers in a fury. "Furion! You will pay for this, foul demon!"

Surging forward she attacked, but in an instant, her swords were disarmed. The Lich King slung a hand under the small of her back and picked her up bridle style. And Tyrande found that she could not thrash within his grip. In fact, her body was naturally curling into his grip. What magic was this?

"I sincerely doubt it. On the other hand, I will be enacting a tribute," said Arthas. "You'll do for a start, Tyrande Whisperwind."

Leaning in her kissed her. Tyrande found a blush coming to her face as the memory of Furion's corpse began to fade. She knew he'd been killed, but somehow it wasn't important. What was happening to her? And why was she enjoying it?

A portal opened and Tyrande Whisperwind, speechless, was carried beyond reach of help.

* * *

Alexstrasza watched as a new potential Queen was brought up to Icecrown. Tyrande Whisperwind was rapidly falling under the Lich King's sway. But Arthas had not fully gotten to her mind if the conflicted expression on her face was any indication.

"I apologize about the mess, but I simply couldn't leave any loose ends," said Arthas as he sat down on his throne.

What he said set Tyrande off. The curvaceous elf woman struggled in his grip, pulling away. "Unhand me! I will not be touched by so foul a creature!"

But even as she struggled, Arthas cupped her breasts and pulled off her top. Her huge, violet breasts bounced freely as he began to pull down her underwear. "On the contrary, you'll be doing a lot more than touching."

Tyrande turned around and by the will of the Lich King, began to work off his pants. As his huge dick appeared, erect as always, Tyrande blushed. "Ysera, give me strength."

Then she lowered herself down and began to suck it. Her hands played with Arthas' balls as one of his hands grabbed her green hair. "You can ask her yourself soon enough. But for now, say hello to her sister."

He was calling forth Alexstrasza again! She was going to get to play!

The crystal shattered and Alexstrasza lowered herself down. She leaned in next to Arthas' throne and kissed him. Tyrande's eyes bulged as she saw Alexstrasza. But she didn't slow her sucking, far from it, she sped up.

Arthas pulled Tyrande up by the hair, and she naturally plunged herself down onto his dick. It was a pure reflex. Arthas grabbed Alexstrasza by the left horn. "Queen Alexstrasza… you…" gasped Tyrande."

"I think I've heard enough of your words. But I have a definite use for your mouth," said Arthas.

That was her cue. Alexstrasza relished getting into Arthas' lap and relished further sharing it with Tyrande. She began to kiss Tyrande, groping her breasts. And Tyrande soon began to return the favor.

"What is this… why am I…" gasped Tyrade.

"Now, be improved in the name of the Lich King," said Arthas.

He came inside her. Tyrande yowled in pleasure as her already ample breasts exploded in size. So did her hips and ass, and Alexstrasza felt her delicious lips plump up.

"This sensation!" cried Tyrande.

Arthas looked pleased as he gazed at Tyrande. The night elf's huge bust pressing against Alexstrasza's gigantic tits. Tyrande was huge. But she wasn't Alexstrasza's equal by any means.

"Four times the size?" asked Arthas. "I'm impressed. Only Alexstrasza has exceeded you. Speaking of which…" Alexstrasza slid off Arthas lap and landed on her back. A moment later, Tyrande was thrown forward, so they were breast to breast. Their lips were locked as Arthas plunged into Tyrande's ass.

"Queen Alexstrasza-" gasped Tyrande as Arthas fucked her.

"King Arthas desires us to play," said Alexstrasza, pulling her into an embrace. "We…" Why was she doing this? "We must appease him, or the undead will wash over all the world." And she began to grope her. Alexstrasza had ages of experience at this, and within moments, Tyrande was reeling.

"Alexstrasza- ugh, please, stop, I can't…" gasped Tyrande, tears coming to her eyes.

Alexstrasza licked them off. "You will enjoy it. King Arthas has made me a promise. After we play for his enjoyment long enough, he'll release Jaina Proudmoore from the ice."

"But-" said Tyrande.

"Just enjoy it," said Alexstrasza. "This is our new role."

With almost childlike innocence, Tyrande was led into a makeout session. She became more and more into their play. As Tyrande suckled on Alexstrasza's breast, the Dragon Queen looked to Arthas. He was pleased with her performance. And Tyrande was submissive to her.

Alexstrasza had no fear of Tyrande supplanting her.

Why was she thinking like this? She wasn't doing this to become Queen. She was doing this to save Jaina. Her expression became pleading. "I did it. Now please… please release Jaina."

"As you wish," said Arthas.

The blue crystal rotating above them descended to the ground. Little by little, it began to glow, then crack. Suddenly it exploded outward, and Jaina Proudmoore hatched from it like an egg. She landed on her breasts, so much smaller than Alexstrasza's though they were immense for a human.

Arthas thrust faster and faster. Tyrande's moans became louder and louder. Her eyes went wide with the pleasure as both came at once. Tyrande fell backward against Arthas' shoulder as he felt her up from behind.

Jaina struggled to pull herself up as Arthas made his way over to her. Alexstrasza stared? He couldn't be planning to make her his queen, could he? That was Alexstrasza's role.

Jaina looked up, eyes lovestruck, but sad. "Arthas…"

He cupped her chin beneath his hand. "Jaina, I've decided to give you a second chance."

Jaina nodded. "Thank you, master."

Well, at least she knew her place. Tyrande pulled herself off of Alexstrasza, limping toward Arthas. Her eyes were conflicted. Arthas looked to her, then Jaina. "Now, I believe you and Tyrande are old friends. Rape her."

Jaina stood up slowly. Would she disobey him? Part of Alexstrasza wanted her to. If she did, she would no longer be a threat to Alexstrasza's position. And it would prove she was conquered. But if she obeyed she might get back into Arthas' good graces. And she would have fully submitted. "…Yes, Master." She rushed toward Tyrande. The elf woman raised a hand. "Jaina, stop this, don't…"

But Jaina pushed her over and began to nibble her neck, even as she drove a knee between Tyrande's legs. Her hands worked Tyrande's breasts against her will. Tyrande began to struggle, but her struggling was limited by Arthas' will. She was being allowed to for a very good reason. Watching her be overwhelmed, to be used like this, entertained him.

Nothing was beyond him, was it?

Then Tyrande began to kiss back, and their make-out session became all the more passionate. Two equals working each other to the edge of pleasure. Briefly, Tyrande broke free and pulled her face away. "Jaina… what is happening?"

"You are being made an extension of his will. Now, enjoy it," said Jaina, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Jaina…" moaned Tyrande.

Then Alexstrasza found herself standing up. She turned to the throne where Arthas stood. He motioned to her, and she came to him. He motioned to his dick. "Alexstrasza, I have a use for you."

"Yes, Master," said Alexstrasza, overjoyed he hadn't forgotten her.

She impaled herself on his dick and began to kiss him. As she did, she was bucked higher and higher. Behind her, she could hear Jaina and Tyrande working each other into pleasure. But Alexstrasza, she was being given the honor of fucking Arthas himself.

"Simple, obedient, beautiful," said Arthas, gripping her by the throat. "I think you, Alexstrasza, are rapidly becoming my favorite."

Alexstrasza's heart surged. A blush came to her face. "You honor me, my King." How could she increase this run of success? What could she say to make him favor her even more than he did already? "Once you've finished with my pleasure, please return me to my crystal. I want to be a trophy of your triumph, and watch every minute of your conquest."

Arthas smiled. "Oh, Alexstrasza, you are my conquest."

Then he kissed her again.

"Arthas…" said Jaina, voice broken.

Arthas shouldered Alexstrasza to the side and looked to see Jaina. She was looking at them, tears in her eyes. Tyrande was eating her out.

"Jaina?" said Arthas.

That affection in his tone. It should be directed at Alexstrasza alone.

"Please… forgive me, my King." gasped Jaina.

Arthas' smile widened. "I may consider that. First, however, you owe Alexstrasza a great debt. I suggest you repay your mistress." Then grabbing Alexstrasza, he hoisted her up and plunged into her ass from behind. He spread her legs wide.

Jaina stood up, pushing an exhausted Tyrande to one side. Then she moved forward slowly. "Yes, my King."

Then Jaina bowed before Alexstrasza and began to eat her out. Her technique required some work, but she more than made up for it in passion. She wanted to please Arthas, and her only way of doing so was pleasing Alexstrasza. That alone was more pleasurable to her than a thousand ruts by Arthas.

"Alexstrasza, you convinced me to break Jaina from the ice, I think it only fair that you hold authority over her," said Arthas. "I am giving her to you as a personal handmaiden."

This was too perfect. Alexstrasza would be Arthas' favorite. And Jaina would be her personal pet, watching with jealousy. Alexstrasza would comfort her, and in time, she'd embrace her role. "Thank you, my King." She leaned back, so her face was next to his and kissed him. "I'll ensure she is kept well disciplined. What will you do with Tyrande?"

Tyrande pulled herself up, still defiant. "You… you monster…"

Arthas ignored her and froze her arms and legs in place. Tyrande moaned as tendrils of ice grew up and plunged into all three of her holes. Soon the night elven priestess was being gangbanged, jerked back and forth by dicks of ice. She was blushing as it happened. "I'm still considering the matter. For now, why don't we enjoy ourselves? And consider who we should add next."

Alexstrasza clamped her thighs around Jaina's head, pressing her deeper into her. Jaina's tongue reached out and began to tongue her. But Alexstrasza wanted her deeper inside her. She wanted to draw Jaina into her completely, take her body, her soul, and turn it into a mere extension of her will.

She'd get inside Jaina and make her as much a slave to Alexstrasza as all of them were slaves to Arthas. Jaina would be fucked into submission until she was no longer a person. Just a mere extension of the bond between Alexstrasza and Arthas. A living marker of their union.

She sent her will into Jaina's and manipulated her hands, so Jaina began to play with herself. The sorceress' hands groped her huge tits and massaged her own slit. Jaina's blush intensified as Alexstrasza tightened her legs around her.

The Dragon Queen would melt Jaina's mind down and reforge it into a spiritual wedding ring. And she'd make her love every second of it.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Well, you wanted her. Tyrande has joined the harem.

Just for the record, I don't much care if a girl is canonically dead by this stage in the story. If you want her, I'll see about adding her. I'm even willing to bring in alternate versions of the girls.

So who do you want me to add next?


	5. Whitemane and Paletress

**Chapter Five: Whitemane and Paletress**

Sally Whitemane was bound spread eagle to a wall. She thrashed in her chains, her huge pale bosom bouncing as her white hair flew around her. Her red and black outfit was in tatters and barely contained her curvaceous form. Only her hat was flawless.

She was a mirror to her Argent Counterpart, Argent Confessor Paletress. The two were all but identical. But Paletress was blonde with light skin. Even their outfits were identical, but Paletress's was white.

"Sally Whitemane," said Paletress. "The world has not been kind to you."

"Spare me, you spineless traitor!" cried Whitemane. "I serve the Light Ordained Scarlet Crusade! We will return from our defeat! The undead and the Argent Crusade alike shall burn!" "It is as I feared. You have lost yourself in your rage," said Paletress. "You will remain here as our prisoner until such time as you are sane."

Then the ringing of bells sounded throughout the Argent Dawn fortress.

"To arms! To arms! The undead are upon us!" cried a man.

Paletress turned and rushed through the halls. As she did, she saw the heroes of Azeroth prepare for battle. Out a window, she saw a vast tide of undead approaching the walls. Soon she found Tirion Fordring at the command tent, clad in his armor. The Ashbringer was on his back. He looked up as she approached. "Paletress."

"Lord Fordring, what is happening?" said Paletress.

Fordring looked up. "The Lich King has come to attack the Argent Dawn personally. I will go to meet him in battle. You must remain here and defend the prisoners."

Paltress bowed. "Yes, Lord Fordring."

She turned and walked back to the cells. The halls were now empty, and the sound of battle began. The firing of guns and canons mixed with the shrieks of unholy creatures. Paletress prayed the Light's Champions would emerge victoriously. What was she thinking, of course, they would be victorious. Faith would manage where numbers did not suffice; she was sure of it.

She reached Whitemane's cell and waited there as the sound of battle drew nearer. She paced back and forth, feeling ill at ease.

And then she sensed a dark presence.

Darker than any she had felt. Turning, she looked down the hall and saw the Lich King himself appearing before her. Her knees shook as her mouth went dry. She held her staff tightly as she gripped her staff. Fear gripped her heart, but she beat it back. She had to hold her ground.

"Argent Confessor Paletress." said the Lich King.

His voice took hold of her heart. She found herself looking at the broad-shouldered god with almost a longing. No, what was she thinking? He was the enemy of all who lived. Paletress sent a wave of light toward him. It washed over him, but he simply walked through. Not a single scratch or burn was on him, and Frostmourne gleamed. Before she could move, her staff was knocked from her hand. His hand gripped her neck and forced her against the walls. She struggled with him. But as she did, her heart was fluttering. "The Lich King… what foul plan do you have here, traitor?"

"I came looking for the woman behind you," said Arthas. With a motion, the cell door broke open to reveal Whitemane. Instantly the white-haired inquisitor stood to her full height. She thrashed in her bindings as Arthas dragged Paletress together. It was all she could do to keep on her feet as she was drawn near.

"Foul creature!" snarled Whitemane, turning up her nose. "I will break free of these restraints and-"

Before she could finish, Arthas turned Paletress around and plunged her forward. Paletress' bosom bounced against Whitemane's as her face moved forward. Their full lips connected and they were pressed against each other. Paletress could feel the heat of Whitemane's body against her and stared deep into her eyes.

They were beautiful.

She tried to break the kiss, and they struggled. But their bodies did not respond to their struggles. Paletress felt Arthas reach around to feel up her breasts. The sensation was addicting. She felt Whitemane's tongue enter her mouth, only to be drawn back. Paletress blushed, as Arthas' hands began to feel up Whitemane. The inquisitor blushed just as brightly.

"You are an unexpected catch," said Arthas. "But looking at you two, I think you'll make an excellent pair of slavegirls."

Rage filled Whiteman's eyes. She pulled her face back, even as ice began to climb up their long legs, trapping them together. "We will never serve you! The heathens shall be burned and tormented forever! And we will-" Then ice formed between her full, red lips. The ice then grew toward Paletress and fillled her mouth completely. Then the ice began to constrict. It pulling their lips together and trapping the two of them in silent embrace.

"As entertaining as that sounds, I prefer freezing," said Arthas. "And I have other uses for both of you."

The ice climbed up their arms. Whitemane's metal bindings were broken and her icy hands gripping Paletress' rump. Paletress could feel her hands feeling her up. And then she felt her own hands reaching around Whitemane's neck. Her tongue within her mouth was pulled out by the ice to enter Whitemane's mouth. Whitemane soon returned the favor.

Paletress realized that her first kiss had been taken from her. Taken from them both.

Now their tongues were dueling, their hands running over each other's bodies as they made out. The pleasure was immense. Vaguely Paltress was aware that the sounds of fighting had died down. But the Lich King did not seem concerned as he reached out and tore off Paletress' clothes.

She felt something behind her. He was going to…

Arthas jammed into her. His girth was immense. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he began to thrust into her. She could feel darkness pouring into her body, binding the light within her. As it did, she felt the heat in her chest. He thrust and thrust, and finally came within her.

The heat intensified.

Paletress rose into the air as the ice shattered. Her breasts burst out to three times their original size. Her hips exploded outward so that her body had taken on the shape of an immense hourglass. Regaining her feet, Paletress found herself turning around. She dropped down to take Arthas' length in her mouth. As she did, Whitemane was forced by the ice to knee and begin tonguing her from behind.

Paletress sucked. The taste was beyond description. She had to have more. Pushing herself further down, she deepthroating the dick. Her tongue slathered over it. And behind her, she felt Whitemane's tongue entering her. The pleasure was immense, for she was skilled. Or perhaps Arthas was skilled at using them.

Were they just marionettes now? Puppets whose minds were a mere bonus? And why was the prospect only driving Paletress crazy? She'd always imagined herself an extension of the light. But now… now she was an extension of Arthas.

A thing designed to give him pleasure. She had become it so easily.

She began to struggle within her body, but all she did was move her hands up to massage his balls. At the same time, Whitemane reached forward to grope her gigantic tits. This was wrong! This was completely wrong! She couldn't let this happen!

But her body acted of its own accord. Soon Arthas came within her mouth, and she drank down his cum. From there, she arose and gripped Whitemane by the hair. Pulling her up, so she was hanging limply by Paletress' thighs, she thrust her forward. She then watched as Arthas grabbed Whitemane by the throat and tossed her into the air. As she rose, he gripped her by the legs and spread them. Her red clothes were destroyed so she was clad only in her stockings and hat and she was impaled on his dick.

He thrust in and out of her nethers again and again.

It was a spectacle Paletress could not look away from. The sight of his passive length plunging between her legs. Her huge bosom bouncing with each thrust. The ice cracking little by little as the changes on Whitemane's body began.

Soon enough, she too expanded to immense proportions. Once again, they were mirrors of each other. They were both wielders of the Light. Both had believed fully in their case. And both were as nothing before Arthas. The Light was only a tiny trickle compared to his power.

There wasn't a sound from outside now — only the sound of Whitemane's moans. The ice was gone now. Her bosom had enlarged to immense proportions, and Arthas was groping her readily. Paletress reached down to her sopping wet nether regions and began to toy with herself. Her other hand groped one of her huge breasts.

By now Arthas had turned Whitemane around and was fucking her from behind. She kneeled on hands and knees, no longer struggling. Her tongue was out as she panted, a blush on her features. Then he finished her.

Paletress could contain herself no more. She rushed forward to Arthas and kissed him on the lips. He smiled, then reached up. Chains of ice appeared in his hand and formed collars around both their necks. The two of them stood up and posed for him as gags of ice filled their mouths.

"Come along now, both of you," said Arthas. "I have use for you."

It was the purpose they had been put in this world to fulfill. They walked to it together, leaving behind the destroyed ruins of the Argent Crusade.

* * *

Paletress and Tyrande were making out on the floor. Night elf and priestess' tongues were dueling. Their hands ran over each other's bodies. At the same time, Tyrande rubbed a knee against Paletress' nethers.

Meanwhile, Whitemane lounged next to Arthas' throne, her long legs parted. Jaina Proudmoore was between them, her arms bound behind her back. Her lips were parted as she serviced Whitemane, who looked down with a dominant smile. Jaina now followed orders without question, though not because she was broken.

The beautiful blonde was obeying because she feared to lose Arthas to Alexstrasza. As if she hadn't already lost him.

Alexstrasza and Arthas watched from satisfaction. Sylvanas was posing a little ways away, still trapped in ice. Alexstrasza found amusement in her fate. In so many possible futures Sylvanas had become far worse than the most depraved of undead.

So why should she be allowed to stay free?

"So, two other potential Queens, then?" asked Alexstrasza. She hoped not. While she was in the lead, less competition was always a good thing.

"I doubt it. These aren't high enough for that honor," said Arthas. "But they'll make excellent consorts."

"So will you be going out to find more?" asked Alexstrasza. "Or staying in?" He had been away for them for so long, destroying her enemies. She was hoping for some fun.

"I'm not sure I should do this directly anymore," said Arthas. "Alexstrasza, perhaps you would like to bring in the next one."

Alexstrasza leaned forward to press her breasts against his face. She had a fast better idea. "It would be my pleasure, Master. But perhaps we could make a game of this."

Arthas pulled her down to face level. "What kind of game?"

"Assign each of the potential Queens the same mission," said Alexstrasza. "Let us each bring you another girl as a tribute. Whichever one pleases you most, reward, however, you see fit."

Arthas smiled. "I think you are making an excellent display of yourself already. It will be as you say."

Alexstrasza smiled. She knew exactly who she would be bringing into the fold. A prize that would top anything that the other's could hope to bring in. One that would cement her as the favorite at last.

And she'd be doing them a favor. She'd hate for Ysera to miss out on all this, after all…


	6. Whitemane's Catch

**Chapter Six: Whitemane's Catch**

Whitemane was not even being considered as a potential queen.

It did not offend her at all. Her Master knew better than her, and her only reason for existence was his pleasure. But she wanted to be his Queen. To know that she had served him better than any other.

And yet all the signs were there. Her breasts had not expanded as much as Tyrande, let alone Alexstrasza. She was, by nature, less desirable. But she meant to serve him, to make herself more desirable. That would quench her doubts.

She would prove herself by taking one from her old order and bringing her into the Light. Brigitte Abbendis was waiting for her new life. And Whitemane did not intend to keep her waiting long.

Whitemane appeared within the Scarlet Crusade's newest fortress. As she walked, she swayed her impossibly wide hips seductively. Walking into Brigitte's office, she let her huge tits bounce alluringly. Brigitte looked up in shock. The beautiful redhead's jaw dropped a portion as her gaze roamed over Whitemane's form.

"Sally Whitemane, is that you?" asked Brigitte, standing up.

Whitemane strode forward. Brigitte backed away, blushing, before being pinned to the wall. Whitemane's enormous tits swallowed the General's own impressive pair whole. The Inquisitor's knee rubbed up between Brigitte's groin. Her arms pinned her there, and their lips were very close. "Indeed, it is, Brigitte. I have been liberated from the dominion of the Argent Crusade, and I've come to see you."

Brigitte strove to speak. "It is a blessing that you escaped, however…."

Whitemane kissed her. And as she kissed her, she poured the energies of Master deep into Brigitte's body. Even as she broke it, Brigitte began to moan, shifting as Whitemane let her fall to the ground.

Brigitte collapsed to her knees, struggling to stand as her chest began to pulse. Before she could, Whitemane put a single high heeled boot on Brigitte's back, forcing her to stay on her knees.

"What is the meaning of…" gasped Brigitte.

Her chest began to grow outward. The chainmail she wore began to strain as her leather underwear tore. Bigger and bigger both grew, as Brigitte's moans came through increasingly pouty lips. She began to thrash, struggling out of Whitemane's grasp and running over to her desk.

But Whitemane caught her there. Reaching forward, Whitemane began to grope Brigitte from behind. Her chainmail was breaking to pieces as more and more skin showed through. Soon her armor was a mere remnant and Sally was tearing Brigitte's clothes off.

"Don't fight it!" said Whitemane, ripping all but Brigitte's leather stockings and gloves off. "We are destined to serve another power entirely! The Lich King!"

"No, we must defy... ugh…" moaned Brigitte.

"You cannot resist me. You already enjoy my ministrations," said Whitemane, feeling herself smile wider and wider. "Soon you will accept them willingly. Then you'll spread them."

"Never!" cried Brigitte, pulling out of her grip and staggering away. "Unhand me! I don't know what kind of spell you are-"

Whitemane stepped forward. Their gigantic tits slammed against each other as their pouty lips met. Soon Whitemane's tongue was exploring her mouth, even as her arms roamed over Brigitte's huge ass. Whitemane broke the kiss. "Such disobedience. You will be punished by him as is right in due time. For now, however, I will begin your discipline." Then grabbed Brigitte by the hair, she kneeled and forced her over one knee. Bringing down as hand, she spanked her across the ass, and Brigitte let out a pleasured cry. "Submit!"

And she continued it. Brigitte cried out again and again in vain. "Sally, stop it! Please!" she begged.

"It will never stop until you submit," said Sally. "Now swear loyalty to the Lich King!" And she struck her again.

"I won't-"gasped Brigitte.

Whitemane continued.

"I can't-"she cried.

A fine strike drove her over the edge. "Yes, fine! I submit!'

"Good," said Whitemane. "Prove your devotion."

Whitemane flung her down, and both their breasts began to bounce. Even as it happened, Whitemane shed her new garments, leaving herself completely naked. As she did, she felt His will coming out of her. Tendrils of dark energy emerged from her clitoris to grab Brigitte and bring her up.

Brigitte was pulled forward into Whitemane's arms. The tendrils penetrated her cunt and ass. Another one came out of Whitemane's mouth and was driven down her throat. Then they were pulled tightly together. Their legs locked as they thrust against one another.

Darkness rose around them, and they were transported to Icecrown.

Brigitte was kissing Whitemane passionately now as they floated toward the throne. Their hands groped each others huge rumps as they were drawn near Master.

Arthas looked on with a smile. "My you ladies have certainly achieved this in record time. You are fine material, Abbendis. But I'll wait to compare you to the others."

"Mmmph!" cried Brigitte, blushing furiously.

Arthas fondled their buttocks as his will raped them into submission. Whitemane looked to him for approval and felt it. She found herself blushing as well. Master, her god, approved. She wanted to be his greatest servant.

And for now, that meant playing with Brigitte. So she brought up her hands and began to grope her, as Brigitte returned the favor.

They were one now. Their sole purpose was to please him.

"Sally Whitemane's lips truly are a pleasurable gag, aren't they?" asked Arthas. "Well, you don't have to worry. You'll be meeting them a lot, alongside the others.

"Now, I have a reward for your efforts."

He sent forth a beam of magic that struck Whitemane in the rump. She moaned as she felt her breasts beginning to grow larger still, even as her rump expanded ever larger.

As it happened, Master thrust into Brigitte's rear, fucking her from behind. At the same time, Whitemane's already enormous chest began to grow. Soon her breasts were going past Brigitte's shoulders. Her lips were poofing up even further. Brigitte was moaning again and again, her tongue becoming more desperate as they made out.

Whitemane felt Arthas grab her enlarge tits, pulling and groping them. The sensation was addicting. Soon enough, Brigitte broke the kiss and let out a pleasured shriek as she came. Arthas came into her as Whitemane's growth ceased.

Whitemane tasted her own red lips with her tongue and felt a delicious cherry taste. She and Brigitte fell apart and landed on the ground, their giant breasts bouncing. Whitemane admired her soon body, as Brigitte arose to her knees and began to suck Arthas off. Her already huge tits had been increased in size immensely, by three times. Her ass was so meaty that she had to keep her back arched painfully. Her long legs had to bend in order to touch the ground. Though she'd no longer have to spread her legs for Master.

She spread them anyway as Master looked down at her with a smile, Brigitte over one shoulder. Whitemane tried to pull herself up despite her heavy bosom and managed to sit up. Her ass was like a chair. "Thank you, Master. But giving you pleasure is all the reward I'll ever... oh…"

Then Arthas leaned down and kissed her. The sense of it was the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt. It was an acknowledgment of her loyalty greater than any other. Reaching up, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Even as she did, he scooped her up to hold her in a bridal fashion.

Whitemane blushed scarlet as she was taken over to his throne. It was like… like they were married. But it was more than that. Her connection to Master was deeper than any marriage. She was bound to him by the very soul and as Brigitte was tossed to the ground. Whitemane found herself turned around gently. Her legs were spread by his will, even as he gripped her ankles and pulled her down onto his huge cock.

The sensation of him inside her was a greater pleasure than anything she had experienced. Anything she ever would experience. The feeling of being bounced up and down, her huge breasts smacking her in the face again and again. Her gigantic rear bouncing alongside her, it was more than she deserved. More than she had ever hoped to have.

A perpetual moan came from her lips as behind her. Brigitte Abbendis opened her eyes and saw Sylvanas Windrunner swooping down toward her. A semblance of defiance came into her as she staggered backward. "No, no!"

But then Sylvanas was on her. The ice-covered elf pressed her lips against Abbendis'. Her arms wrapped around the General's rump. Abbendis drew her face back, but a tendril of dark energy shot from her lips. Another one shot from Sylvanas' and the tendrils met and tied together. Then they pulled together. At the same time, a similar tendril emerged from between their legs. It shot forward to penetrate the other. Pulled together, Abbendis was soon getting into things once more. Her eyes closed as her tongue wrestled with Sylvanas, running her hands over the elf's icy thighs.

And Whitemane felt it. She had brought Abbendis into the glory of her master. Now, she experienced the bliss provided by Arthas. She was also allowed to experience the fruit of her labors. She was seeing through two sets of eyes, even as she leaned forward to kiss Arthas. Her tongue drove into his mouth as her very soul touched with his. She could feel his huge girth thrusting deeper and deeper into her. It was pulsing with an infinite energy.

Whitemane wanted it. She wanted him inside her forever. She wanted him to cum within her, impregnating her with his seed. She wanted, no, had to bear his children. She loved everything about him, his smile, the way he was pulling back her head by the hair. Especially the way he roughed up her breasts and ass.

"That is not the purpose for your existence," said Arthas, rutting her all the harder. "Tell me what your purpose is?"

"I am your slave, Master!" cried Whitemane. "I exist solely and completely to please you! My very being is your plaything! My own desires do not matter! If you wish for me to desire something else, anything else, I will change myself to suit your will!

"But please, make me pregnant if it is your will!"

She could feel massive reserves of his energy welling within her. Waiting, just on the edge. When he willed it, it would burst forth into her to do whatever he desired. He could expand her, shrink her, kill her, or destroy her. Whitemane did not care, but her entire reason for existing was him and him alone.

"You impress me with your devotion, Whitemane," said Arthas, pulling back her hair. "You will be one of my brides, I am certain of that. And you will get what you desire, after a fashion!"

And then he came. And as he came, Sally Whitemane's mind whited out. The greatest orgasm she had ever experienced shot through her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt his icy cold seed shooting through her body into her womb. It would not create a new life, she knew that. But enhance another form of life according to his will. Her life.

As she collapsed backward he pulled out of her, and she landed on the ground, her strength gone. But her gigantic breasts and ass were as firm as ever. Sally Whitemane knew that if he desired her, she would have the energy. She was but his plaything, to do with as he willed, and she loved every moment of the fact.

Her gaze turned to where Brigitte and Sylvanas were being drawn toward Arthas. No doubt he'd have his pleasure with Brigitte, and perhaps Sylvanas. Whitemane felt a surge of scorn for Sylvanas. In another time and place, she could have been his Queen, but she had betrayed Him.

Proudmoore had at least done it because she believed Him not to be himself. That somehow, what he was was a violation of his true nature. Rather than the culmination of Azeroth's history. But Sylvanas had betrayed Him purely for her own wrath. She deserved to be stuck in the ice and stay there for an eternity.

Whitemane rose to her feet and watched as Arthas began to fuck Brigitte ruthlessly. True to Whitemane's prediction, Brigitte had opened her legs willingly. Whitemane was so proud of her.

At the same time, Sylvanas drew back, silently screaming. With no orders given, Sally Whitemane would entertain Master however she could.

Swaying her hips and throwing her white hair behind her head, Whitemane gave Arthas a look. It was a come hither look that said 'fuck me' and even if he didn't see it, it was the principle of the thing. Then she began to dance. As she did, Sylvanas mirrored her every movement. Their impossibly voluptuous bodies jiggled and gyrated for His please alone. It was actually rather fun, for what greater pleasure could there be than to serve the One True King?

They would be dancing for a long, long time. And Whitemane wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, this chapter took so long. I lost inspiration, got it, then lost it again. And when I finally got the darn thing done, I realized the chapter was half the length it needed to be. So I added some more sex to pad things out and gave Whitemane some development.

I decided to portray her slavery to Arthas as something akin to a religious experience. I try to keep each character with their own voice.


	7. Ysera Defiant

**Chapter Seven: Ysera Defiant**

Ysera arrived in the meeting place, her wide violet hips swaying. It was a grove by a pool within a blighted forest. It was chosen to remind them of the peril the world was in, as darkness crept across the world. And there was Alexstrasza, sitting upon a rock with her legs crossed. Ysera bowed, her green hair falling around her shoulders. Her enormous breasts were bouncing within their tight green brassiere.

"Sister Alexstrasza, you have been absent a long time." Said Yserea. "When I heard the Lich King attacked you I feared the worst. I am glad you escaped."

"As am I, Ysera. But I have a matter of the utmost importance to resolve with you." Said Alexstrasza.

Alexstrasza rose up and a transformation overtook her. A blistering heat began to grow within her chest as her breasts bulged outward larger and larger. Her lips became poutier and bigger, feeling dry as she licked them. In the same moment, her hips expanded massively. She looked like she could bear a dozen children at once. Walking forward with swaying hips, Alexstrasza gripped Ysera by the breasts. Pushing her back, she shoved her up against a tree.

What was happening? Ysera felt a blush creep across her face as she gazed into Alexstrasza's face. "Alexstrasza, what is this?"

Alexstrasza smiled in a loving fashion. Then the Dragon Queen leaned forward and kissed her. The sensation of her sister's lips on hers was an addicting pleasure beyond description. Ysera found her tongue drawn out. Before she could withdraw it they were exploring each other's mouths. This wasn't right.

As Alexstrasza began to grope her, Ysera tried to push her away. The feeling of Alexstrasza's hands pawing her breasts was beyond the description. The sensation of her fingers on Ysera's rump was addicting and it was all she could do not to become wet. And that didn't last, as soon her legs were flowing.

"Shh, don't fight it." Said Alexstrasza. "Our Master has a very special place in mind for you. We shall both be his consorts."

"Alexstrasza, you must fight this." Said Ysera, desperately trying to keep her off. Even though she wanted her on.

"Why bother?" asked Alexstrasza, a smirk on her face. "I find great pleasure in service. Greater than any I've ever felt." Then she opened her mouth and dark energy began to come from it in a very phallic shape.

"No, no, you cannot…" began Ysera.

And then Ysera wasn't talking anymore. The phallic energy surged into her mouth and down her throat. As it did it widened and pulled Alexstrasza and Ysera's mouths together in a miss. Then it began to pump in and out of them constantly. And yet Ysera found her tongue could still explore Alexstrasza's mouth.

Alexstrasza's hands were now working off Ysera's scanty clothing. Soon Ysera was returning the favor. She was succumbing, falling into the darkness.

"Give in, Ysera." Said Alexstrasza as the last of their clothes were shed. "You belong to Arthas now."

With the last of her strength, Ysera lashed out. She summoned vines to wrap around Alexstrasza. Their connection was broken as the dark energy burned away. "Never!" cried Ysera, mustering her entire will to defy it and triumphing.

"Ysera…" moaned Alexstrasza, enjoying the binding of her body.

"Alexstrasza, you are unwell." Said Ysera, wiping her mouth. "You must control yourself. Otherwise-"

And then two white hands gripped Ysera's tits from behind. Ysera screamed as a huge dick plunged deep into her ass and began to rut her. Before her eyes, Ysera stared as the plants she had grown were twisted. They began to grope Alexstrasza, plunging into her cunt and ass. They drove themselves down her throat. It tasted more delicious than anything Ysera had ever felt. She found her tongue slathering around it on reflex.

Ysera glanced back and then her lips were locked with Arthas. She pulled away from the kiss and found a phallus of dark energy was pumping down her throat. "She is mine now." Said Arthas.

"What?" said Ysera, unable to believe her ears. "Unhand me! Let go!" She tried to pull herself off, only for Arthas to rut her all the faster. With each rut, Ysera's breasts bounced a little larger and heavier. Her nipples lengthened as her ass began to spread wider and wider. Her lips were becoming poutier as the fucking continued. "Just as you will be soon enough." Said Arthas.

When Ysera was every bit a mirror to Alexstrasza, Arthas came within her. Then he pulled her off him and tossed her roughly into her own vines. They grabbed her and pressed the two dragon aspects breasts and lips together. Once again, dark energy locked. "Alexstrasza, entertain her."

Alexstrasza looked up happily. "Yes, Master! I live to serve you!" Those eyes, they looked more like the eyes of a dog than a pride Dragon Queen.

"I will never submit!" cried Ysera, refusing to let her enjoyment break her. This defilement was Arthas' gravest sin yet.

Arthas looked impressed even as he admired Ysera's body. "You are stronger willed than the others. But there is no escaping it. You will be my personal slave and nothing you do can deter it. The only question is, what rank will you be."

"Embrace it, Ysera. You have no other choice." Said Alexstrasza, kissing her on her neck. Ysera found herself doing the same.

"And you, Alexstrasza." Said Arthas, going cold. "You have failed me."

Alexstrasza froze and drew back. Tears were welling in her eyes as she strove for words. Ysera saw her tears and drew strength to resist. She stopped her kisses, stopped grinding against her.

"I… Master Arthas please forgive me." Said Alexstrasza. "I did not expect… please, give me another chance."

"I will." Said Arthas, cupping her by the cheek. "But first, your punishment."

The vines fell away and Ysera and Alexstrasza fell down to land on their breasts. Their huge asses rose high into the air as they stared into each other's eyes. Within Alexstrasza's eyes, Ysera saw a prisoner. Then the vines grabbed Ysera and pulled her down as Alexstrasza rose up. At that moment a huge dick of dark energy grew from Alexstrasza's nether regions.

"What is this?" asked Alexstrasza, voice conflicted. The dog was regaining something of her old self.

"You and Ysera will both pay the price for this failure. Beginning now!" said Arthas.

Suddenly all lust and devotion fell from Alexstrasza's eyes. She looked around and tried to move, but could not. There was Ysera's sister, trapped and afraid. "My mind… the spell is gone. What have you done to me?"

"Nothing I won't do again." Said Arthas. "For now, enjoy."

Ysera looked up and saw Alexstrasza was conflicted and shamed. Though her body was still enslaved to the Lich King, her mind had been returned to normal. Perhaps there was hope. "Sister, you've returned to normal."

"I have, we have to get away from here." Said Alexstrasza. "We have to-"

And then Arthas slapped Alexstrasza across her gigantic ass. Ysera stared as her bootilicious rump jiggled. Her huge energy cock went massively erect and pulsed with power.

"Alexstrasza!" said Ysera.

The Dragon Queen moaned as dark energy began to pour out of her mouth and eyes. It poured over her body like liquid as Alexstrasza shifted. Reaching down, the Dragon Queen took hold of the dark shaft and pumped it on reflex.

"My body, my breasts!" said Alexstrasza, rolling her eyes back. "I can't…" The darkness pouring out of her was now covering her entire body. Then she screamed. "I'm cumming!"

Alexstrasza's energy cock poured out green energy like that of a deal coil. It shot forward toward Ysera and shot into her. As it did, sheer agony engulfed Ysera's body and she shook her rump in a desperate attempt to escape. Her breasts bounced alluringly as Alexstrasza collapsed to her knees.

"Now, Alexstrasza," said Arthas, "you have full control of your own will. You will now face the same choice Jaina did. You will rape Ysera into submission while fully conscious as a sign of your loyalty. Or I will seal you both in the ice. Understand?"

"Y-yes?" said Alexstrasza.

Then Alexstrasza stood and made her way around Ysera, who looked back. "No, wait sister! Don't do this thing! Don't-" And then Alexstrasza plunged deep into her. Ysera screamed and as she did, she was pulled up and a dick was plunged into her mouth.

Both were Arthas' dicks, realized Ysera. Alexstrasza was merely a vessel for his will and she was being spitroasted by him. Even now, Arthas and Alexstrasza were leaning forward to make out. And Ysera found her hands reaching out to grip Arthas' hips. But rather than pushing away, she found herself sucking him off.

Ysera didn't want to give him a blowjob. She was trying to pull away. But her body was simply not obeying her. And the pleasure of it was mindscathing. And as the two of them fucked her, Ysera began to feel it. They were cooperating, moving in perfect synch. Alexstrasza was a slave of Arthas whose body was his to command.

But she was choosing to embrace that slavery. She enjoyed him dominating her. Enjoyed being forced to do these things. Alexstrasza loved raping her as much as she loved Ysera.

But Ysera would not submit.

Never.

They came within her and she moaned in pleasured agony as her insides were filled with darkness. Arthas drew back and offered her his dick. He was giving her a chance to submit, but she turned away, blushing with shame.

"She is very strongwilled." Said Arthas, smiling as his voice filled with lust. "And unlike you she isn't enjoying this. Let's change that. Alexstrasza, in penance for your failure you will continue raping Ysera. You will do this indefinitely or until she breaks. Neither of you will eat, sleep or talk until it is over." And as he spoke, Ysera's mouth was forced open. "Begin."

And Alexstrasza obeyed.

Ysera moaned as her sister began to rail her once again. The thrusting of Alexstrasza's energy cock into her ass spread her wide open. The energy-filled her. And as Arthas departed, Ysera knew she would be here for a very, very, long time.

* * *

Arthas returned through the portal and found Sally Whitemane leaning against his throne. Her stomach was now bulging out massively, larger even than her huge breasts. She moaned and eyed Arthas as he approached and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Sally Whitemane, you seem to be coming along nicely." Said Arthas.

Sally moaned, shifting her hands to drive her fingers into her clit. "Yes, Master. I exist to pleasure you and bear your descendants."

"Then why don't we get to it." Said Arthas, looking forward to what came next.

He found the life forming within Sally. It had her powers and emotions being copied into it as it grew larger and larger. Even now he could sense the curvaceous being within. Sally spread her legs and moaned as it began to come forward. An adult female leg was forced out. "Ugh, Master I can't… I'm… I'm bearing your children!"

Out came two feet, then ankles, followed by long legs and immense hips. Soon an immensely curvaceous lower half was emerging from her. Sally screamed and moaned as it wedged on something within her. The legs raised themselves up and began to pull herself out, drawing herself from the stomach.

Sally Whitemane's child emerged from her womb fully formed and stood to meet her loving gaze. It was herself, a perfect replica. Sally opened her mouth and licked her lips, unable to comprehend what had happened. "Myself? I've born myself." Said both of them.

"You have created a new body, Sally." Said Arthas, groping the new Sally's breasts to send them both moaning. "From this point forward every child you bear will be a body whose mind is connected to yours. You will be my priests and my guards,"

Then he cast another spell and Sally's bodies were overcome with lust. They fell on each other, lips locking as their tongues wrestled for control. Their hands were feeling up their gigantic breasts with obvious lust. As they did, Arthas moved behind the newer one and shed his codpiece to drive his dick into her ass. Pumping the clone repeatedly, his hands gripped her gigantic ass.

Faster and faster he went in her as Sally's legs began to scissor. Finally, Arthas came within them, withdrew, and left them to fuck each other all the more. The clone was already preparing to produce her next self.

Moving away, Arthas sat in his throne and summoned Brigitte to him. Kneeling before him, Abbendis began to suck his dick passionately. The sensation of her swallowing his huge cock down was pleasing. But not distracting enough to work. So he summoned Sylvanas before him.

He motioned. The ice around Sylvanas cracked and then there was an agonized scream of pleasure. The ice was sent flying away as Sylvanas fell to the ground, moaning in mindless pleasure. Her eyes flared as she bounced on top of her kicks, having cummed so hard it destroyed her entire mind. But Arthas stitched it back together in mere moments.

Sylvanas arose, staying at a kneel with gritted teeth. Arthas smiled. "Now then, Sylvanas, I believe you've been trapped a long time."

Sylvanas looked up at him hatefully, but with true fear. "Arthas I… I'll do anything. Just don't send me back to the ice."

"Very well then." Said Arthas. "Bring me your sisters."

Sylvanas stood, her tits bouncing as she did so. For a moment she remained there as if considering defiance. Then she looked away with a hateful blush. "…As you wish."

As Sylvanas departed, defeated but unbroken. With a smile, Arthas gripped Brigitte Abbendis by the hair and came into her mouth. Then he drew her up, turned her around and began to pound her.

Ysera was acting defiant. But Arthas could wait.


End file.
